


rainy summer nights

by ollihye



Series: lipsoul college au [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oneshot, THEY'RE HAPPY OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollihye/pseuds/ollihye
Summary: After a long day, Jungeun enjoys watching and listening to the rain pour down outside her apartment window.But she enjoys cuddles from her girlfriend even more.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: lipsoul college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685455
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	rainy summer nights

The rain had always been something special to Jungeun.

When she was younger, she used to play in it with her sister all the time. Jumping into puddles, splashing mud and water everywhere, driving their mom mad every time they came back absolutely soaked and dirty, the whole deal.

She didn’t know what it was that fascinated her about it. Maybe the carelessness she felt when the first droplets hit her face, or the smell of nature afterwards, or simply the childish excitement of having a change of weather for once.

Even two decades later, rain still had a special place in her heart. Of course, she couldn’t just go out and roll around in the mud like she had done as a kid - not like she wanted too, either. 

The buzz she felt in the past when the clouds darkened had long died down, instead leaving an odd feeling of somberness, but also realization. Something about it made her come down to earth again after weeks of sleepless nights, several deadlines and caffeine-inspired assignments written last minute.

Instead of feeling the need to get out and experience it first-hand, Jungeun had resorted to watching and listening to the skies opening.

The window of her tiny two-room apartment was wide open, the latch bumping against the bedroom wall covered in pictures every so often.

Various photographs showed Jungeun over the years with her parents, her sister, or her closest friends. Some were embarrassing selfies taken with Jiwoo’s first cell phone in high school, others simple landscape shots from past vacations.

Every so often the pattern was interrupted by candid polaroids of her and Jinsol, most of which were blurry and overexposed. In some, only her and Jinsol could be seen, both still blonde at the time. From Jungeun kissing the other girl’s cheek to a shot of them cuddling up on a couch, still at the beginning stages of their relationship.

Others were more up to date, both with darker hair and more mature features, captured on birthday parties or simply at home.

However, the Jungeun lying in bed right beneath the photos looked fairly different than the one pictured in them.

Without any trace of make-up on her face, her hair up in a messy bun and dressed in an oversized shirt stolen from Jinsol, her usual chic image was long gone and forgotten.

For now, Jungeun was in the safe space of her four walls, de-stressing after weeks of exams and studying. The covers had been pushed off of herself and laid crumpled-up at her feet. Legs hugged to her chest, her gaze was fixed onto the sky right outside her open window, eyes lidded and heavy.

There wasn’t actually much sky to see, only a thin line of gray clouds visible, since her apartment faced the back alley of the building. Instead of a natural landscape or a breathtaking skyline, the view was cut short by various rundown balconies of the house right opposite hers.

But it wasn’t like she cared, anyway.

The place was cheap and big enough to accommodate her (and Jinsol, oftentimes), which was crucial for a broke college student like her. Also, the neighborhood wasn’t that bad either, meaning she wasn’t scared shitless to go home alone after parties or similar events.

A heavy yawn escaped her, breaking the steady pattern of droplets hitting the streets outside.

Letting exhaustion overcome her bit by bit, the brunette closed her eyes completely, her senses fixed on the steady rumble of thunder in the distance.

Only then did Jungeun properly take notice of the humidity in her room and how clammy her skin felt.

She couldn’t exactly afford an air conditioner, though the night air entering through the window did a job just as great. It wasn’t the hottest day of summer, but the temperatures had found another high before dropping through the storm, which was now reaching its climax outside.

The moment the first droplets had fallen and Jungeun was finally able to yank her window open to let slightly less hot air in had been more than just liberating. Especially after sitting in her own personal sauna all day.

So, she decided to enjoy the time being, abandoning the last few boxes of her to-do-list to finally unwind, at least just a little bit.

She deserved it, after all.

Time seemed to pass quickly as her consciousness slowly faded under the weight of exhaustion, relief flooding her veins and relaxing tense muscles. Her head finally released the thoughts it was previously swarmed with, leaving a pleasant void to fall into.

Around 30 minutes later, Jungeun was forcibly awoken when her ears caught the unmistakable sound of keys jingling outside her apartment door, followed by the lock turning.

Mind still clouded from her nap, she pulled a face at the intrusion and rolled onto her back. Now facing the ceiling, small bits of reality sunk in again, snatching her from dreamland.

She spent the next few moments only listening to her girlfriend rummaging around at the door, probably taking off her shoes. 

“Babe, I’m home.”, a smooth voice eventually announced, sounding a little bit out of breath.

Jungeun only let out a content hum, knowing it’d be loud enough to hear, given the small space her apartment offered. She kind of thought it was funny Jinsol announced she was “home” every time she came over, although they lived separately.

“Jungie, I’m saying that because your place is as much home to me as my own”, she had once said, prompting Jungeun to shake her head, but give her a peck on the cheek anyway.

Though she might not admit it out loud, she liked the idea of them living together. She had thought about it for some time already, but always stopped herself before succumbing into full-blown daydreams about their future domestic life.

She was still in the middle of graduating, after all. And Jinsol had only been working at the lab for about a year now, as well.

So, she decided to push the thought to the back of her head.

Her gaze wandered out the window again, pupils widening at the realization that the intensity of the rain had almost doubled. The atmosphere inside her room had changed as well, dimmed through the heavy, dark clouds blocking any proper light from entering by now.

However, the temperature stayed the same.

Frowning a little at that, Jungeun rolled onto her side again, this time facing the door to catch the moment Jinsol would walk in.

A few minutes passed in which Jungeun’s eyes threatened to close again, her mind fixating on the noises coming from the kitchen and, finally, steps echoing through the apartment.

Jungeun’s pupils couldn’t help but dilate in affection when her girlfriend quietly entered the bedroom, a glass of water in one and her phone in the other hand.

She was still in her work clothes; a way too large lab coat with a few stains on it, sporting the logo of the company and her name embroidered right above the chest pocket.

Jungeun could only imagine how hot it must be in jeans and a button up under the coat, especially since she knew the air conditioning wasn’t that great at Jinsol’s workplace either.

Black hair was thrown up in a ponytail that Jungeun was sure had once been perfect. However, after an intense shift, a few strands had fallen out, framing the sharp outline of Jinsol’s face perfectly. It made her look even more ethereal (and Jungeun feel even more gay).

Jinsol didn’t seem to notice - or mind - the attention, only raising a single eyebrow when she looked up from her phone and noticed Jungeun’s staring.

Her phone vanished into the pocket of her coat again, all attention on her girlfriend.

“You’re resting. That’s good.”, she finally observed after a few seconds of silence, nodding to herself as she took a sip from her water.

Jungeun had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, Jinsol’s selflessness had to show through right after nine hours of hard work, her focus on Jungeun and Jungeun only.

“Hello to you too, I guess”

The black haired only chuckled lowly at the dryness of her words.

A small smirk made its way onto both of their faces, though Jinsol still didn’t leave her place in the doorway, instead leaning against the frame to let her eyes wander around the room.

The Jungeun from a few years ago would have turned red as a tomato at the chaos, immensely uncomfortable at the idea of someone seeing her home like that.

But this was Jinsol, her girlfriend of three and half years. The one who had seen and come to love every single one of her sides, as well as their perks and flaws.

Also, it wasn’t like the black haired was disturbed by it, quite the opposite actually (she wasn’t the tidiest person either, much too Jungeun’s occasional annoyance). She knew what it was like graduating college, and compared to her apartment back then, the few things lying around were nothing.

Jinsol’s eyes snapped back to her girlfriend’s face when she opened her mouth to speak again, brows furrowed.

“Aren’t you gonna come over here?”

It was a simple question.

But Jinsol knew that tone. The small twitch of Jungeun’s bottom lip while talking, the slightly red tinge coloring her cheeks.

A teasing glint flashed across the black haired’s eyes, and Jungeun had to resist the urge to groan.

So what? She was exhausted from her finals and needed her girlfriend’s embrace to feel a little bit more alive. Nothing special about that.

“For what?”, Jinsol feigned innocence, raising the glass to her lips again.

“To greet me properly?”, her words had a certain edge to it, but the older one swiftly ignored it.

With a shit-eating grin, Jinsol, still gulping down the water, lifted her hand to wave at Jungeun, fingers fluttering excessively. As if to say: “There. Good enough?”

It was lighthearted and playful and downright evil and Jungeun, already highly emotional, was on the brink of throwing one of her stuffed animals right at Jinsol’s face.

“You’re a terrible girlfriend”, she sighed instead, rolling onto her stomach to bury her face into her pillow instead.

Jinsol overdramatically clasped her free hand over her mouth at the statement, already making her way across the room. She seriously had to suppress her giggle.

“Oooh, meanie!”

With a soft clink, she set down the now empty glass onto the nightstand, right next to a framed picture of the two at Jinsol’s graduation two years ago.

She knelt down next to the bed right as Jungeun said something, muffled and unintelligible.

“What was that?”

Jerking her body, Jungeun rolled over onto her back again, much to Jinsol’s surprise.

“Stop fooling around and gimme a kiss already”, she said, pouty.

Caught off guard at Jungeun’s bluntness, Jinsol’s eyebrows shot up, her words getting stuck in her throat.

It wasn’t often that the brunette would openly ask for affection. She was more of the non-verbal type, communicating through simple expressions; either facial or just through actions.

So, to Jungeun’s obvious delight, the older one finally gave in (as if she wasn’t a sucker for kisses, too).

Like every other time, their bantering was short-lived.

“Okay”

Jinsol’s voice pitched a bit lower, having laid off the teasing tone.

She carefully placed her hands on the mattress and slowly bent over.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Jungeun met her halfway as she propped herself up onto her elbow.

The other arm slung around Jinsol’s neck; fingers buried into black hair. She noted the slight sheen of sweat on her skin.

The younger one couldn’t help but sigh softly at the familiar warmth of Jinsol’s lips against hers, tilting her head to the side to find a more comfortable rhythm.

Jinsol, at first taken aback at her girlfriend’s eagerness, quickly adapted to her movements.

Eventually, the pair broke apart due to lack of oxygen, resolving to let their foreheads touch instead as they breathed in and out together.

But that wasn’t all. Smirking at her, Jinsol leaned in again. She knew her girlfriend was in desperate need of some affection, and she wasn’t going to let that go to waste.

They proceeded to exchange a few gentle pecks, much more innocent than their kiss before. Jinsol’s lips soon wandered from her girlfriend’s to her cheeks, then her nose and ultimately her temple.

A soft giggle escaped the brunette at that, her hand releasing her neck and instead grabbing at the older one’s wrist.

“Happy?”

Jinsol grinned at the hum escaping Jungeun’s throat, eyes still closed in appreciation.

Who would’ve thought the once so stoic and “tsundere” Jungeun would turn into a soft and mushy mess for a single girl?

Enjoying the inner feeling of content she was feeling, the brunette was anything but prepared for Jinsol to leave.

Her eyes snapped open again when she felt her - and her warmth - move away from her. Right as she was about to get up again, Jungeun tugged at the wrist she was still holding, a questioning look on her face. She had expected Jinsol to lie down next to her (and cuddle), but she was wrong about that apparently.

The black haired only gave her an apologetic look as she straightened up and moved to take off her way too hot lab coat. Jungeun’s hand fell down onto the pillow beside her head with a disappointed thud.

“I’ll just hop in the shower real quick, okay? Won’t take long”

Jungeun nodded. Her fingers had taken notice of the few hairs sticking to Jinsol’s neck when she was kissing her, and though she wasn’t disgusted in any way, she could totally see where her desire to get clean came from.

On another day she might have joined her, but she was still feeling too exhausted to do anything else than lie in bed in this moment.

“Mmmm, okay. Talk then?”

“Talk then.”

The brunette smiled, knowing they hadn’t exactly told each other about their days yet. Today was one of those days they didn’t even get to call each other, both too busy with work and other chores to send more than a few curt texts.  
Jinsol’s shadow disappeared through the door and into the hallway again, leaving Jungeun alone with her thoughts, or rather, her dreams. Because as soon as her girlfriend’s presence vanished from her side, Jungeun’s head hit the pillow and she succumbed to a light slumber again, always drifting in and out of consciousness.

Around 15 minutes later, a freshly showered Jinsol re-entered the room, clad in just her cotton underwear. While humming a tune, she stepped in front of the dresser, mindlessly digging through the top drawer.

She had taken out her contacts already and put on her glasses instead, which made her look even more endearing, if you asked Jungeun.

The girl in question crossed her arms behind her head, following her girlfriend’s movements with a dreamy gaze as she threw on one of her shirts. The baby blue color contrasted nicely with the creamy skin of her thighs; the brunette noted.

Her heart clenched a bit in adoration at the display before her. Them spending the evening together after stressful long days at work and college had such a domestic feeling to it, even though they had done it countless times before.

Also, the sight of the love of her life singing to herself as she got ready for bed, cutely shaking her butt in the process, made Jungeun’s mind turn blank and her breath catch in her throat from the amount of affection she was feeling.

She really was one lucky woman.

No. The luckiest.

It wasn’t long until Jinsol finally noticed the staring, having turned around while smoothing down the wrinkles of her shirt, and cocked her head to one side in question.

Jungeun only smiled at her, in the softest way she could muster.

She kind of expected her to make a snide remark, to tease her, like she always did in these moments. (And how she just did half an hour before, when she first stepped into the room).

Honestly, the older one had all the right to. She must look absolutely whipped right now, eyes sparkly and bottom lip sucked in.

But instead, Jinsol’s cheeks started to tint a slight shade of pink, and she sent her a shy smile as she walked over to the bed.

Jungeun’s heart skipped a few beats when the mattress dipped, and she instinctively rolled over to make space. Her girlfriend’s slender frame came into sight and while she tried to get comfortable, their eyes met.

It was like clockwork. Not being able to hide her exhaustion any longer, Jinsol gave the brunette a small sign with her head how to lie down, which she promptly followed. Now on her back, she opened her arms and watched as Jinsol crawled on top of her. With their legs entangled, arms slung around the other and with Jungeun still able to watch the rain fall outside, both felt content.  
Slowly, the brunette ran her fingers through Jinsol’s still wet hair, all her senses fixed on the girl lying in her arms.

“All good?”, she finally asked.

The black haired, who had tucked her face into the nape of Jungeun’s neck, just nodded, warm breath hitting exposed skin.

“I’ve waited all day long for this”, she finally admitted, making the girl under her chuckle breathily.

“For what? Cuddling with me?”

Jungeun’s grin only grew wider at the hum vibrating against her throat, her nails soothingly scratching at her lover’s scalp.

Conversation flowed easily between them, though some words were muffled by the position they were in.

Little anecdotes were shared, from Jungeun’s exam earlier that day to Jinsol’s one annoying coworker, who always managed to amuse and piss her off at the same time.

There were probably more topics to discuss, more stories to tell.  
But the feeling of being wrapped around each other, listening to the rain outside while the sun slowly set behind dark clouds made this moment feel too tranquilizing to not miss a few details.

Warm, slightly less humid air entering through the still open window wrapped the pair up in something that could only be described as a summer night's dream.

Slowly but surely, comfortable silence covered the space between them like a blanket, both women lost in their shared little bubble of comfort.

Savoring this tenderness in her inner core, Jinsol’s hand snaked from Jungeun’s waist up to her shoulder and down her arm again to intertwine their free hands together, before finally dozing off to the rise and fall of her lover’s chest and her steady breathing

Night had already long broken in when the couple rose from their dreams, the corresponding temperature change making goosebumps cover any exposed skin.

Jungeun felt her girlfriend separate herself from her yet again, and let out a sleepy whine in response. Eyes still closed, she made grabby hands at the void that was once filled by Jinsol’s frame a few seconds ago, just to hear a raspy chuckle from above.

She was met with the view of the blackhaired on her tippy toes to close the window, her shirt riding up a little in the process. Her glasses, which she had taken off right before laying down, were back on her nose.

“Had a good nap?”, she asked, voice still hoarse from sleep, only to receive a nod as Jungeun started to stretch on the bed.

“I’m starving”

“Me too.”, moving in front of her again, Jinsol’s stomach growled as if on cue; “Let’s have dinner!”

Jungeun let herself wordlessly be pulled up to her feet, effectively stumbling into Jinsol and wrapping her arms around her neck. Jinsol’s hands meanwhile found their place on the brunette's hips.

“What time is it, anyway?”, Jungeun muttered, still kind of groggy.

Jinsol smiled down at her. Then she bent over to peck her lips.

“Not too late for some kimchi fried rice”

A playful slap was placed on Jungeun’s bum, who was still caught off guard from the kiss. Before she could properly react however (with an embarrassed shove to the arm probably), Jinsol had already untangled herself from her embrace, giddily skipping her way out of the room.

Shaking her head to herself, Jungeun tried to keep down a blush as she followed her girlfriend into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @liloforolli for updates and so on  
> I have a lipsoul social media au in the works


End file.
